


Yugi, Meet the City of Atlantis!

by Catgirl1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Author wrote a fanfic in her notes because she was bored and decided the result was cool, F/M, Profanity is used, time travel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Yugi wakes up one day to find himself, not in Domino, but Atlantis, a year before the Orichalcos hit the fan and also before the monsters.Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fanfiction's plotWarnings: Tea bashers, turn back now.
Relationships: (mentioned) Peachshipping, Dartz/Iona, Timaeus/OC
Kudos: 1





	Yugi, Meet the City of Atlantis!

Yugi sat up, rubbing his eyes. It took him no time to realize he wasn't in his bed, but a clearing with a wall behind him. He groaned.

"Which villain of the week is this now?" He demanded. Couldn't he go through college in peace and let the biggest stress be a final?

Apparently not. Yugi got up and looked around. He felt he didn't know the place, but it seemed oddly familiar. 

"Declare your name and business."

The voice behind him sounded like Atem was trying to speak deeper.

Yugi turned to see a man with a face almost identical to his, but with one open blue eye and the other closed with a scar aross the eyelid. Yugi realized where he was and why the place looked so familiar. Oh. Oh no.

"Um, my name is Yugi Muto."

"What is your purpose here?" Timaeus sounded like he'd been having a very long week and was ready to scream into a pillow.

"My purpose is to..." Yugi realized he had no idea. Did he want to make something up? No, Timaeus wasn't a complete idiot, that much he knew. It didn't seem like a wise idea to lie to someone who was armed and pointing a sword at him.

"I don't actually know." Yugi truthfully replied.

That made Timaeus more suspicious, but a little confused. Still, he didn't let his guard down. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I literally appeared here. I have no clue what I'm doing here in this place."

Timaeus looked at the sky like he was asking the heavens why this had to happen.

"Alright, sir. If you could follow me."

"Okay..."

Yugi kept his gaze on Timaeus as they walked into the city. He held the same poise as Atem: regal, guarded, and tall, as tall as five-foot-five-inches could be. He didn't seem like the person you'd want to mess with.

"T!" The guard and duelist turned. A boy in red armor ran towards them.

"Hermos, I thought you were still by the walls."

"The Captain told me to get food."

"That's a mistake, seeing as you got into the food storage and ate everything. There's a reason why we had to be on the night wall shift for an entire month. I didn't think anyone would allow you an inch near their own food."

" _Good to know Hermos is like Joey._ " Yugi thought.

"Yes, I was told this time, I would be left to starve, so I can't. Who's this guy?"

"I'm Yugi Muto."

"He looks a lot like you. Change the yellow and scarlet to different shades of teal and change his eyes to blue and he's your copycat."

Yugi looked from one to the other. Timaeus seemed more relaxed, but still on guard with this guy.

"Yes, you do. Do you know why that is, Yugi?"

"Um..." Yugi didn't actually know. It could be relation or reincarnation or both.

"No." He replied honestly.

"I'm taking him to the castle."

"Good luck."

Hermos excused himself to get food.

"I'm not out of the clear?"

"Oh, no, we're going to see King Ironheart and his son, Dartz."


End file.
